


A bright Star led me to you

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: This 3 chapters Part (Christmas Eve/Christmas morning/New Years) is dedicated to my lovely friend Mariana. It is the first time i dedicate something and I felt like doing it with you.Also, A friendly reminder to new readers that this Short fics are Parts of a Series called The William Danvers-Sawyer’s Life. I say this because you might want to read the previous part to understand this one.I love You all! Comments and Kudos? Please? ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 3 chapters Part (Christmas Eve/Christmas morning/New Years) is dedicated to my lovely friend Mariana. It is the first time i dedicate something and I felt like doing it with you. 
> 
> Also, A friendly reminder to new readers that this Short fics are Parts of a Series called The William Danvers-Sawyer’s Life. I say this because you might want to read the previous part to understand this one. 
> 
> I love You all! Comments and Kudos? Please? ❤️

It was a cold Christmas Eve morning. It was the coldest December in a while in National City. But this morning was cold....a different cold. Alex sat in the dark room, it was still dark with a small hint of pink in the sky announcing the delayed sunrise. Alex sat in her bed in silence thinking if the coldness of the room came from the Weather outside or from the chills that the noise coming from the bathroom was giving to her body. 

Maggie was throwing up. 

Could it be? Alex shook her head and stood up to run to the bathroom after a new wave of vomiting came from Maggie.

“Babe?” Alex slowly opened the bathroom door.

Her heart broke after seeing Maggie trying to hold her hair, kneeling in from of the toilet throwing up nothing but yelloish biles. 

She held her hand up gesturing Alex to stay back but she ignored it and knelt next to her, gently holding her hair and rubbing her back. 

“Its ok baby” Alex whispered 

Maggie spit and swallowed hard, “It’s just an upset stomach” Maggie said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Alex flushed the toilet and kissed Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie stood up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth and her face. 

Alex stood next to her, still rubbing her back and looking at her worryingly.

”Stop looking at me like that Danvers, Im ok” Maggie said after spitting some toothpaste. 

Alex swallowed hard, an upsetting feeling grasping her chest. She smiled and kissed her shoulder one more time before going to her side of the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face as well. 

Maggie finished up and gently dried her face with a small towel. Alex glanced at her noticing how pale she looked. The upsetting feeling in her chest getting worst. Now she felt like throwing up. 

“Im gonna go a make some breakfast for the little monster” Maggie said, leaving the room. 

Alex nodded and wiped dry her face. She took a deep breath, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. 

Could it be? Did it worked? 

Alex couldn't help but smile. 

Downstairs Maggie was already preparing some Pancake’s mixture. Gently dropping chocolate chips on the bowl. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked, getting everything ready to make coffee. 

“Better. It was just something I ate probably” Maggie said with a smile. 

The pinkness of her face was coming back and Alex couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“Are you sure? You have a pretty strong stomach” Alex insisted, filling the coffee maker with hot water. 

Maggie hummed with a nod, pouring the pancake’s mixture on the hot pan. 

“It’s Christmas!!!” William came running down the stairs wearing only his boxers, a very messy hair and a book in his hand. 

“Not so fast” Maggie said with a smirk, “Its not today”

William frowned and crossed his arms, “But my calendar says Christmas” 

“No...it says Christmas Eve” Alex explained, “Which means the Day Before Christmas. Christmas is tomorrow” Alex poured black coffee for Maggie and coffe with milk for her. 

William grunted disappointedly and sat on the table with a pout, opening his book to continue his reading. 

Maggie smile and walked up to him with a Spiderman’s plate with pancakes.

”Book Down nerd, Time to eat” Maggie kissed his head and went back to the stove. 

William reluctantly put the book down and stared at the pancakes. 

“Eat William” Alex warned him, joining him at the table with her own pancakes and coffee. 

“Why do I have to wait so much?” William asked.

”You and the whole world buddy” Alex explained, drinking from her coffee. 

Maggie silently joined the table as well, with only her cup of coffee.  

“Yes but It—“ 

“Danvers I don’t feel like dealing with your ranting today. Christmas is tomorrow, but if you do not eat your breakfast, Not gifts will be under that tree” Maggie said firmly, lookig straight at him. 

The boy looked at Alex who only shrugged at him. He blinked twice and started eating. 

Alex looked at Maggie and could sense her crispy humor this morning, which was odd. 

“Where are your pancakes?” Alex asked softly.

”I don’t feel like eating” Maggie simply said, taking a sip from her black coffee. 

“Is your stomach still upset?” Alex tenderly asked, taking her hand under the table and soflt rubbing Maggie’s belly. 

William immediately looked up, “Are you sick Mommy?” 

The concern in his voice startled Maggie, making her feel guilty for the way she spoke to him. She reached for his small hand, “Im ok baby. I want you to finish your breakfast....I promise you that you are gonna have so much fun tomorrow” Maggie said with a smile. 

The boy’s eyes brighten up and he nodded excitedly. 

“I’ll be right back” She said, standing up and walking upstairs. 

Alex frowned worryingly and stood up as well. 

“Hey buddy, finish up and then go out to the backyard with Gertrude” Alex said, shuffling his hair playfully. 

The noise of vomiting made her rush faster to her bathroom. Maggie was throwing up again.

Maggie weakly lifted her face from the toilet, “I...I think Im sick” She finally accepted.

”Oh baby” Alex said, kneeling next to her and hugging her tightly. 

“I don’t want to go to the hospital on Christmas Eve” Maggie whined into Alex’s shirt.  

And Alex was grateful for that. She wanted to have control over Maggie’s blood sample, she had to. 

“No hospitals. Let’s just go to the DEO and I’ll draw some blood for Labs” Alex said, kissing her hair, “If its a Virus, Dr. Atwood will prescribe something, ok?” 

Maggie simple nodded, cuddling closer into her embrace. 

 

Maggie, Alex and William walked into the DEO after Alex texted John and Kara announcing that William would be at the DEO. Since he still doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl or that John is an Alien, they had to be cautious while he was there. 

Every single Agent greeted William and the boy was Excited about it. He loved coming into the DEO because of the special way he was always treated. 

The DEO was pretty empty since it was Christmas Eve. 

“I didn’t know it was Christmas today!” Vazquez said, picking William up from behind and spinning around making the boy laugh. 

“Its not Christmas today Auntie Su, it’s tomorrow” The boy Happily explained her. 

Vazquez kissed his cheeks and looked up to Alex and Maggie, “Go ahead, I got him” 

Alex and Maggie smiled and nodded. Alex trusted all of her fellow Agents with her Lab works, with field works and even when traveling to other planets. But when it came to her child, Only a very very small of people were trusted. And if you was not on that list, There was no way you could even hold William’s hand. How did you know if you were on the list? Easy...Your named had to begin with an Auntie or Uncle. 

Alex and Maggie walked into the Medbay and while Alex brought the utensils for the bloodwork, Maggie took her leather jacket off and sat on the gurney with a smirk. 

“Why the face? Alex asked, rolling on the chair towards Maggie. 

“Oh just Thinking. About the time we were just friends and you had to fix me up here” Maggie said, giving Alex her arm. 

“We were kids” Alex remembered with a smile, “You were fresh out of the academy and I was just a trainee here” 

Maggie nodded, “Kids but you still wanted to fuck me right on this bed” Maggie whispered teasingly. 

Alex chuckled and blushed, “So true” They both laughed. 

Alex worked the needle on Maggie’s arm and started drawing some blood. She turned her eyer to look at the Comman Center through the large glass, were Vazquez had William on her lap while another Agent was showing William something on his ipad. Vazquez’s arms around William protectively. Alex smiled. 

“You’ve been extra worried since this morning” Maggie broke the silence. 

Alex shrugged, “I hate when you feel sick” She kind of lied while closing the blood flow from the needle and gently taking it out of Maggie’s arm. 

“I know that....But this time there is something weird with you” Maggie said, squinting her eyes with a smile. 

“Nothing at all” Alex said, kissing Maggie softly on the lips, “Go join William, I’ll take this to the lab so we can leave”

Maggie nooded and jumped off the gurney, walking out of the medbay. Alex looked at her and bit her lips, taking a deep breath. 

“Good morning Agent Anderson” Alex greeted the Young Agent sitting on the Lab.

”Morning Agent Danvers. Its a surprise to see you here” The man said with a kind smile. 

“Yeah, my wife was feeling sick and I just wanted to run some blood work on her” Alex said handling him the blood sample. 

The man nodded and carefully took the small tube and wrote _M.Sawyer_ on it as part of the protocol. 

Alex hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it, “I want you to run a pregnancy test with it” Alex almost whispered.

The agent nodded confused, “Ok I will” he whispered back. 

“I know it is not a large blood sample so, just run the pregnancy test and nothing more” Alex whispered again. 

“Why are we whispering?” The agent asked whispering. 

Alex chuckled and cleared her throat, “No-one knows about this”

”Not even—“

”No one Agent Anderson” She warned him. 

He nooded nervously. 

“You will run the Test yourself, You will wait for the results and You will call me directly immediately” She said.

”Yes Ma’am” He simply said. 

Alex smiled, “After that, go home with your Family” 

“But Ma’am my shift ends—“

”Your shift ends the minute you call me with those results. After that, I want you home with Your wife” Alex said, walking to the door.

”Its Girlfriend, Ma’am” He shyly corrected. 

Alex turned around and noticed the disappointment in his face, “What’s stopping you?”

The young Agent hesitated and bit his lip, “Im scared....” 

Alex smiled and walked up to the desk, “I was scared once...Now she is my wife and I might be about to find out that she is giving me a second child” Alex said, not hiding the proudness in her face, “Life’s too short. If you love her...go for it” Alex winked.

He smiled, “Thank You Ma’am” 

Alex simply nodded and left the room, not before taking with her a bottle of Vitamin’s placebos for Maggie. 

Walking up to the command center, William was laughing still in Vazquez’s lap. Maggie smiling at both of them. 

“Lets go” Alex said, stopping near them. 

William jumped off Vazquez’s lap and ran to take Alex’s hand. 

“See you tonight Su” Maggie said with a smile,  taking Alex’s other hand. 

This year’s Christmas Eve dinner was being Host by Winn and Lyra. 

Maggie was at thr dinner table wrapping up the gifts for the Traditional Secret Santa’s exchange while Alex and William ran outside in the backyard with Gertrude. 

Alex constantly glancing at Maggie through the large window door, making sure she was ok. 

At one point, Alex stopped running to catch her breath and turned around, but Maggie was nowhere to be found. The gifts was mid-wrapped and left on the table. 

“Hey, Keep playing here. I’ll be right back” Alex said to William.

William nodded and launched himself on the ground with an overly excited Gertrude. 

Alex ran upstairs to their room and when she opened the bathroom’s door, Maggie was about to drink some redish liquid in a small medicine cup. 

“No!” Alex smacked the small medicine cup from her hand, spilling it all over the counter. 

“Alex what the fuck!?” Maggie asked surprised. 

“What are you drinking?” Alex asked, taking the bottle from her hand to inspect it. 

It was a Cold and Flu’s Syrup. 

“It’s just medicine” Maggie said, still shocked. 

“What about the pills I gave you?!” Alex asked, not noticing that her voice was loud. 

“I took them but The nausea is still there” Maggie explained, cleaning the counter with a wet cloth. 

Alex glanced at the toilet and saw the evidence of it. She then turned her eyes to Maggie who was visibly shaking. 

“Hey hey” Alex said softly, taking her hands and pulling her body closer, “I just want to wait for the results before you take any medicine” Alex whispered tenderly, running her fingers through her hair. 

Maggie took a deep breath and nodded, “I just want to feel better for dinner” Maggie said, her voice breaking

Alex’s whole existence was breaking as well. 

“Baby....If you can’t eat, neither will I” Alex said, taking her face gently in her hands. 

Maggie chuckled lightly and pressed her face against Alex’s chest. Breathing in. 

“How about you take a Warm bath and then a nap?” Alex asked softly, rocking her body slowly with Maggie in her arms. 

“I still need to wrap tonight’s gifts” Maggie murmured against her chest. 

“I’ll do it” Alex said, kissing her temple. 

“Alex....Your wrapping is horrible” Maggie chuckled.

”Well, Then we will give horrible-wrapped gifts” Alex shrugged and buried her face into Maggie’s hair. 

“M’kay” Maggie tenderly said, kissing Alex’s chest before starting to strip from her clothes. 

Alex stood there, a smirk on her face. 

“No funny thoughts” Maggie said, getting into the shower. 

“Always” Alex said, “Call me if you need anything and No medicines, got it?” Alex warned

”Got it Doc” Maggie said before turning the water on. 

 

Its been 6 hours since the DEO visit. Maggie has been sleeping, joined later by William. Alex found herself pacing around the living room by herself, Gertrude following her around. 

She’s been calling Agent Anderson but only gets the Voicemail. She’s been also calling the DEO main line and nothing.

“Damn it” She said tossing the cellphone on the couch and running her fingers through her hair. 

 _Could it be?_ She found herself thinking again,   _Did it worked this fast?._

The cellphone rang and she launched herself into the couch to get it. 

“Hello?” She said too loud and without looking at the screen.

”Ready for tonight?” The voice of her sister came through the line. 

Alex silently cursed and threw an angry punch into the air. 

“Hello?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah yeah...um Maggie and William are sleeping” Alex said, covering her face with her free hand. 

“Well wakey wakey, Its time to get ready” Kara said excitedly.

”Yeah. Ok I’ll wake them up” Alex said with a deep sighed. 

“Everything ok?” Kara asked

”Yeah.....See you in a bit” Alex said, hanging up. 

Alex walked up to the room and stopped at the doorway. William was cuddled against Maggie’s chest, his face lost somewhere between her breasts through her tshirt. Alex smiled and fought the tears wanting to come. 

William always loved falling asleep on her chest. Ever since he was born, He would love to cuddle and nuzzle Maggie’s breasts. 

She took her cellphone once again, this time leaving a voicemail; “Hey Anderson its me, Danvers....um i just wanted to let you know that I’m waiting for your call. It doesn’t matter at what time, just....please call me” She said, her voice filled with insecurities. 

 

They were the last to arrive at Winn & Layra’s home. Knocking on the door, Theu were greeted by Lena.

”Finally!!” Lena said, hugging them, “Your sister was about to fly and pick you guys herself” She whispered for William not to listen.

The laughed and walked into the home. 

Everyone was sitting at the dinning table and food was being placed by Layra and Kara. 

“Hello Guys” Alex said, announcing their presence.

”Finally” James said, drinking from his wine.

”It was my fault” Maggie said, gently rubbing Alex’s arm. 

William was already in John’s lap when Maggie and Alex took their seats. 

“William leave Pawpaw John eat in peace” Maggie said, leaning forward to speak to William who was at the other side of the table.

”Nonsense. He is fine” John kindly waved it off with a smile.

Kara came around and Kissing both Alex and Maggie’s head, she placed two Glass of wine in-front of them.  

“Uh, no wine for Maggie” Alex gently took the glass and gave it back. 

“Why not?” Kara asked confused

Maggie was confused as well but said nothing. 

“She woke up feeling sick today and um...She is drinking some medicine” Alex lied nervously

”Oh ok, Im sorry” Kara said totally convinced and took the glass with her. 

“Actually Kara, Take mine too” Alex said, giving up her wine as well. 

Kara smiled, knowing her sister enough to know that if Maggie couldn’t enjoy some wine, neither would she. 

Maggie kissed Alex’s jawline, “Baby it’s ok...You can have your wine” Maggie softly said.

Alex shook her head, “Im fine. Please let me know if the food gives you nauseas”  

Maggie smiled and nodded. 

Dinner went by smoothly. Everyone enjoyed the delicious food while talking pretty much about everything. Midway through dinner, William was done with his food and Lyra took him and Baby Lily to the living room to watch some Disney movie. 

Maggie seemed fine. She ate all of her food and chatted happily with the crowd. 

Alex excused herself several times to go to the bathroom and call Agent Anderson, getting tje voicemail each time. 

“Are you ok?” Maggie said, standing at other side of the door, her arms crossed. 

Alex froze in the doorway, “Uh yeah....yeah i just had to go to the bathroom” 

“Really? Cause Ive been standing here all along and I didn’t heard you pee or flush the toilet” Maggie said with a serious tone. 

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

“Well? Why so many trips to the bathroom?” Maggie asked again, noticing Alex’s firm grip on her cellphone, “Who are you calling?” 

“Agent Anderson” Alex decide not to lie...kind of. 

“For what?” Maggie dropped her arms and look at Alex concerned. 

“Im still waiting for the lab results” Alex said, breathing out air that she didn’t knew she held up in her lungs.

“Babe. Im fine, it probably a silly virus” Maggie reassured her, “Please forget it and lets enjoy the rest of the night”

Alex nodded with a fake smile, “Yeah...yeah lets go” She said putting her cellphone in her back-pocket.  

When they came back, everyone was gathered in the living room ready for the gifts exchange. Maggie took the bag to take thr gifts out and place them under the tree.

”You did a terrible job wrapping those gifts” Maggie said into Alex’s ear teasingly.

”I know” Alex nodded firmly. 

Maggie laughed. 

Everyone was ecstatic about the anual tradition. They would all sit down and take turns to give a small gift to the other person. It was just a gesture of appreciation between them. Nothing big, They all agreed. 

The Christmas cookie decoration was up next when Alex noticed Maggie asleep next to her. It was too early for her to fall asleep that deep.

”Baby?” Alex whispered, caressing her face, “Its your favorite part of the night” Alex tried to wake her up to no avail. 

“Whats wrong?” Kara asked concerned.

”She’s been feeling sick” Alex said looking down at her beautiful wife. 

William’s excited squealed coming from the kitchen made her smile. 

“I’ll tell Lyra to come get you a blanket, so you can stay here with Maggie until the little monster decorate his cookies” Kara said, rubbing Alex’s arm. 

“Thanks sis” Alex appreciated. 

Maggie cuddled closer into her chest under the warm and soft blanket. William decorated a snowman, a Santa Clause  and a Christmas Tree. 

Alex tried Agent Anderson again; Voicemail. 

Alex kissed Maggie’s lips softly, making her shift a little. She opened her sleepy eyes. 

“Hey” Alex said softly.

”Hey” Maggie said confused, “Did I fell asleep?” she asked standing up. 

“Yeah...” Alex said. 

Maggie looked up at the kitchen island where everyone was still working on their cookies, including William who now was working on a cookie with the shape of a Candy cane. 

“Hey” Alex could sense Maggie’s disappointment, “Its time to leave anyways. William will wake up very early tomorrow”

Maggie nodded, stood up with Alex and after saying goodbye’s and convincing William to leave, They were on their way home. 

Maggie didn’t even took her clothe off. Becasue after putting William to sleep, Alex found her peacefully sleeping with her jeans, her shirt and leather jacket on.

Alex smiled and gently took the boots off, The jeans, the jacket and the shirt. Maggie was now laying with only her bra and pantie. Alex slowly took her hands under Maggie to undo her bra, this time causing Maggie to open her eyes.

”The gifts” She said and got up fast.

“I’ll bring them from the basement myself” Alex reassured her and pushed her gently down back to bed, taking her bra off. 

“Why Am I so tired?” Maggie asked fighting  adorably to keep her eyes opened.  

“Its ok baby....just close your eyes” Alex whispered and tenderly kissed her lips. 

Maggie fell asleep in seconds. 

Alex’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked dowm at the screen this time; Agent Anderson. 

Alex picked up, looking down at Maggie. 

“Hello?” Alex whispered, tired emotionally.

”I am so sorry Agent Danvers. An emergency came up with an Alien Sample that had to be analyzed tonight for a report to the President” The man explained himself nervously, “And after that I came home fast to try and catch my girlfriend awake and well, Now im calling you....I apologize” 

“Its ok.....” Alex said, a lump in her throat. 

Alex heard the noise of papers at the other side of the line. 

“She is pregnant” He said and Alex stopped breathing, still looking down at Maggie’s sleeping face. 

“Agent Danvers?”

”Are....are you sure?” Alex asked

”99.99% sure ma’am” He chuckled, “Your wife is Pregnant...Merry Christmas” He softly said

”Thank you” Alex said, a tear rolling down her cheek and falling into Maggie’s chest. 

“Can i...Can I send you a picture ma’am?” The young Agent asked hesitantly.

”You sure can” Alex smiled, “Merry Christmas and Thank You” she hung up. 

“Babe” The sleepy voice of Maggie pulled her out if her trance. 

“Hey its ok” Alex hushed her tenderly. 

“I had a dream...when I was asleep at Winn’s tonight” Maggie said, her eyes closed and her voice hoarsely. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, tears still streaming down her face. 

“There was a star...a bright star....coming closer at be. It came closer and closer and closer until it came right through my chest, into my heart” Maggie opened her eyes to meet Alex’s in the dark, “What do you think it means?” 

Alex kissed her lips softly but breathing into it, “It means that....You have light within you” Alex said, looking down at her already sleeping wife with a soft smile on her face. 

Alex stood up from the bed and noticed a Text message notification from Agent Anderson. It was a picture of a woman’s hand with a beautiful ring with the caption, _She said Yes_. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late update. Ive been kind of busy with Christmas and Family....and honestly, Ive been experiencing a little bit of a Writter’s block. I apologize if this is not good enough. I promise that the final chapter (New Year’s Eve) of this part will be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Also I am sorry to those that were expecting some agnst with Alex lying to Maggie about the pregnancy but I just couldnt do it. It was imposible for Maggie to be mad. But do  
> Not worry. I assure you that there will be lots of angst for you guys. I will go ahead and tell you in advance that This pregnancy will not be easy for Maggie, including PostPartum. So yeah....Be ready. 
> 
> Thanks You so much for your constant support. I honestly love you all so much. Please keep commenting, Reading you guys makes me so happy. Happy New Year!!! 
> 
> My very boring Twitter: Debby_Mo :)

Maggie woke up at exactly 5am on Christmas Day. She slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes to adjust her sight with the darkness of the room. Alex was buried under the white and soft bed sheets with hair on her face and redness on her cheeks from the coldness of the morning. She was painfully beautiful and it was still amazing for Maggie to wake up one more Christmas with her by her side. 

Maggie stood up from the bed quietly and gently. Realizing she was only wearing panties, She picked a large shirt and tiptoed out of the room. She slowly opened William’s room and peeked inside to see the boy still very much asleep. 

She walked down stairs and Noticed all the gifts under the Christmas Tree. She smiled. Alex must’ve brought them up from the basement herself since Maggie was feeling so sick last night. Thankfully she was feeling better this morning.

She sat down on the couch in front of the Big Tree and contemplated the Beautiful Lights still shining bright thanks to the darkness. All the Gifts under it looking just as beautiful made her shiver for all the good reasons. Christmas has always been her favorite time of the year....And the fact that Now she had her very own Family to celebrate it makes her the happiest woman. 

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly remembered that last night she asked James to do her a big favor. She gave him a spare key of their home for him to come in the middle of the night and bring Her Special Gift for Alex. Maggie stood from the couch and walked into their Family/Game room and There it was. She smiled widely and slowly closed the sliding door. 

Walking back into the Living room, she noticed  Alex’s sleepyhead standing confused in the middle of the room, gazing around. 

“There you are” Alex’s hoarse voice broke the silence, “I got worried when I didn’t saw you” 

Maggie smiled and took in the view in front of her. Alex was only wearing red boxers and a muscle shirt. Her hair disheveled in a oddly sexy way. 

“I’m fine” She said, taking her hands slowly under her shirt, caressing her ribs and hips.

“How are you feeling?” Alex yawned adorably. 

“Happy” Maggie smiled and kissed Alex’s chin softly. 

“Me too” Alex smiled down to her. 

“I love how this boxers look on you” Maggie whispered, playing with the waist of the boxers. 

“Yeah?” Alex whispered back, running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie nodded and gave open Mouth kisses on Alex’s neck while teasingly touching Alex between her legs through her boxers. 

“Babe....William could come down anytime soon” Alex moaned nervously.

Maggie took Alex by the hand and pulled her towards the couch, “Then lets make it quick” She said pushing Alex to sit on the couch and straddling her.

“Right here?” Alex asked, kissing Maggie’s neck and jawline.

“Right here” Maggie said, taking Alex’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Alex lifted Maggie’s shirt, knowing that it was not a good idea to get completely naked just in case a small elf decided to come downstairs, and kissed Maggie’s breasts making Maggie to arc back her body, tangling her fingers in Alex’s hair and moving her hips forward. 

Knowing that they had to be quick, Maggie took her hand under Alex’s boxer, feeling her wetness and already swollen clit. 

“God you are such a horny bastard” Maggie teased into her ear while stroking Alex’s clit.

“Always with you” Alex bit Maggie’s shoulder to stop a loud moan.

Alex also took her hand between Maggie’s legs and pulling her pantie to the side, she pushed her finger between her dripping wet folds. 

“Oh” Maggie moaned into Alex’s neck. 

They both pushed their fingers into each other. Both burying their face into each other’s neck to dull the moans. Both quiet, Both breathing hard and rapidly. Both Thrusting hard and deep. 

Foreheads pressed together, biting their lips not to scream each other’s name or some obscenity, They both came hard and painfully quiet. 

“Damn it” Alex cursed throwing her head back, trying to breath. 

“Merry Christmas Baby” Maggie whispered, licking teasingly Alex’s neck from her collarbone to her chin. 

“Merry Christmas my Sweetest Perfection” Alex said, swallowing hard and smiling. 

Maggie buried her face into Alex’s neck. She was still straddling her. The room was still dark, even though the sun was slowly starting to rise. And while they were both still trying to catch their breath, It hit Alex suddenly and she froze. 

Maggie was pregnant. 

“Hey” Maggie looked up feeling Alex’s body tensing, “Everything ok?”

Maggie was pregnant. It was not a dream, it was a reality. Maggie was pregnant and she still didn’t know. Alex only hoped everything turn the way she had planned.

“Hey” Maggie gently took Alex’s face in her hand, “What is it?” 

Alex looked at Maggie’s face. The pinkness of the living room from the sunrise matching perfectly with the Christmas lights from the tree on her glowing Skin. Her hair falling softly around her face while she looked down at Alex from her position on top of her. Freckles flirting with her eye lashes. 

“You are so perfectly beautiful Maggie Sawyer” Alex said, brushing some hair from her face. She said it like the first time. 

Maggie smiled shyly, “You are beautiful too baby” She said kissing her lips softly, “And we have an even more beautiful boy who is still sleeping on Christmas morning” 

Alex laughed and shook her head, “What a kid”. 

Maggie smiled excitedly and stood up from Alex, “Come on. Lets shower real quick and put on our Christmas’s PJ!” 

They shower and put on their White & Red striped PJs. 

“Hey sleepyhead” Maggie softly brushed William’s hair from his sleepy face. 

“Its Christmas buddy” Alex gently rubbed his back. 

William shifted and squeezed his eyes adorably. He opened his eyes and smiled.

”I heard them” He sleepily said, sitting up. 

“You did?” Maggie asked loving his son’s innocence. 

William nodded excitedly, “I heard the reindeers!” 

“I bet you did baby” Maggie kissed his head while Alex looked for his matching PJs in his dresser. 

“And then Santa came in” William explained with amazement while standing on the bed for Alex to help him with his pj. 

“You heard Santa?!” Maggie played along. 

“I did mommy, I did” He said, already dressed with his pj. 

“Shall we go and see?” Alex asked with a bright smile. 

“Oh yes” William jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Gertrude following right behind.

Stopping in front of the tree, William’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh my gosh!!!” He said, “He did came!!!” 

Alex and Maggie joined him and smiled proudly at their boy’s sweet reaction. 

“Go check to see if he ate the cookie you left for him” Maggie encouraged him.

William went to the dinning table and saw only cookie crumbs and a letter. 

“He ate the cookie!! And left me a letter” William jumped up and down super excitedly. 

“Well what it says?” Alex asked

William squinted his eyes and expertly began to read the short and sweet letter. For a 4 year old, his reading skills were amazing. 

“Alright buddy, go ahead” Alex said 

William ran to the Christmas Tree and sat on the floor overwhelmed at the amount of gifts. 

“All the blue ones are yours baby, Go ahead” Maggie said, sitting down on the couch joined by Alex after setting up the camera on the tripod to record everything.

William picked his first gift and unwrapped it, “Yes!!!” He shouted whe He saw the dinosaur   robot.

He took another gift and unwrapped it, “Mommy!! Mama!!!” He stood up and showed the Volcano’s Experiment Box Set.

”Wow baby. That is awesome!!” Alex said acting surprised. 

“Mama you and I could do it!” He said looking at the box excitedly. 

“I know!” Alex smiled. 

“Nerds” Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed. 

William put the box down next to the Dinosaur and went to unwrapped another gift; A New game for the Nintendo Switch and a new excitedly scream from the boy. 

Maggie and Alex smiled and laughed. Alex rubbing Maggie’s back softly. 

Two more unwrapped gifts, Two Star Wars Lego sets; “Oh My Gosh!!!!!” William jumped and shouted once again. 

Maggie shook her head. Alex kissed her cheek. 

More Christmas wrapping paper flew across the living room. A new space book, Two new sneakers, a new soccer ball, Another experiment box set, another nintendo switch game, a new & more advanced planet projector, two board games, 3 movies, action figures & some new clothes. 

William was overly excited with everything He got. 

“Hey buddy, That red box is for Gertrude” Alex said pointing at a gift. 

William smiled, took the box and unwrapped it with Gertrude by his side. 

“Look Gertrude for you from Santa!!” William shouted, giving the puppy some new toys and snacks bags. 

While William was busy openening Gertrude his new toys. Alex gave Maggie her gifts. 

Maggie smiled and blushed.

She unwrapped the first one; A beautiful gold necklace with a small pearl. 

“Oh baby, This is gorgeous” Maggie said amazed. 

Second gift; The new Vans Black Leather edition. They were already sold out worldwide.

“Alex Danvers....How?!” Maggie said surprised.

Alex smirked, “I know how much you wanted them...so, I contacted Vans Corp” Alex said, Pointing at the inside of the shoes. _Maggie Sawyer_ was printed in gold letters. 

“Babe....God, you....” Maggie was lost of words, so she leaned forward and kissed her lips.

”Wait until Winn sees them” Alex chuckled 

“Oh I know” Maggie laughed, opening her third gift. 

“Yes!!!!” She shouted, unwrapping the brand new Iphone X. 

Alex laughed hard, seeing her wife jumping and screaming just like William.

“Thank you, thank You!!” She jumped on top of Alex and planted kisses all over her face. 

“You are very welcome baby, enjoy it” Alex smiled tenderly and hugged her. 

“Now your gifts!” Maggie said excitedly, going under the tree for Alex’s. 

And it hit Alex once again; Maggie was pregnant. God, she was pregnant. She was opening gifts with her family and a baby...HER baby was in Maggie’s belly. And her heart started beating faster. She once more silently hoped desperately for everything to work out the way she planned. 

“Babe?” Maggie pulled Alex from her thoughts. 

“Uh?” Alex said, focusing her eyes on Maggie who had two gifts on her hands.

”I said, here are your gifts” Maggie said with a smile. 

Alex smiled and took the gifts, opening the first one; A brand new and very beautiful tactical watch.

”Wow baby” Alex said looking at the watch.

“This one is from the same brand as your current one but more advanced” Maggie said with a smile, “And...Winn already fixed it and connected it with the DEO tracking system” She said softly.

Alex looked up at Maggie confused. 

“You will always have Mine and William’s location 24/7 with you” Maggie said shyly.

Alex was completely lost of words. She pulled Maggie by the shirt and kissed her hard. 

Alex opened the second gift. A beautiful wooden box with Alex Danvers carved on it. Inside was a very Rare and Super Limited Edition bottle of Scotch. 

“Ufff...This is fine baby” Alex said, touching the beautiful bottle inside. 

Ever since William was born, drinking was no longer Alex’s favorite thing. She instead started collecting bottles from all over the world and put them in a beautiful display in the kitchen. 

“Thank You” Alex said, kissing her cheek. 

Maggie stood up, “There is one more gift” she said, pulling Alex by the hand, “Close your eyes” 

Alex did.

Maggie guided her towards the Family room and opened the sliding door. 

“Ready? Open your eyes” Maggie said, jumping to her side to see Alex’s face. 

Alex opened her eyes and frowned confused. She gazed around the room. The pinball machine was the same. The big flat tv was the same. The same couch....Until her eyes landed on one of the corners of the room, and there it was. The bar’s old and rusty Pool Table....Their old and rusty Pool table. 

“Maggie....Is that—” Alex felt tear building up.

”Yes...that is our pool table” Maggie said, pulling Alex by the hand closer to it. 

Alex ran her fingers through the green cloth material. All the scratches were there. The same balls. The same sticks. 

“They told me they were going to remodel the whole place. I couldn’t let them throw it away” Maggie whispered. 

Alex was still gently touching the table. She looked up to the wall next to the table, a Large Black & White Shot taken by James was hanging Beautifully framed. They looked way younger, both leaning against the Pool table. Maggie smiling widely at the camera and Alex smiling but looking at her adorably. 

“That was our first picture together” Maggie softly said, “We were just friends” She smiled.

Alex ran her finger through the picture slowly.

”This table means everything to us. We became friends playing Pool on this table. We had our first kiss next to this table. Our first fight....Our first Confessions. You asked me to be your girlfriend after losing a game like always against you” Maggie felt tears streaming down her face. 

Alex was crying too. 

“I asked you to Marry me after losing for the first time a game against you” Alex spoke softly.

Maggie nodded, “This table is filled with our memories. It is ours” 

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Then lets give it one more memory...” Alex said. 

Maggie tilted her head confused. 

“Wait here, do not move” Alex said, running out of the room. 

Alex came back with a large gift bag and William by the hand. 

She gave Maggie the gift bag, “Open it” 

Maggie chuckled nervously, took the paper out of the bag and pulled a beautiful black leather large bag with all the details in gold. 

“Alex wow...This bag is gorgeous” Maggie genuinely said amazed. 

After inspecting the bag, Maggie noticed. 

“Wait...Babe, This is a Diper Bag” Maggie said, thinking that Alex got it wrong. 

Alex stood in silence for a moment. She took William in her arms and sat him on top of the Pool table, “Lift your PJ buddy” Alex told William. 

William lifted his PJ and a white shirt was under it and it said; Big Brother. 

Maggie froze. 

“What does it says?” William said, trying to read the letters from his view. 

“Alex....” Maggie said, unintentionally ignoring William. 

“Before you say anything, hear me out. I decided to use the capsule without telling you because...because I needed for you to take your mind off of it. I felt like It was the right way. I didn’t wanted to build up your hopes. I didn’t wanted for you to feel disappointed...but, Maggie....It worked” Alex said, her voice shaking. 

Maggie had her eyes filled with tears, she was speechless. 

William was still trying to read the shirt from upside down. 

“Baby....Please” Alex was starting to panic. 

“The nausea?” Maggie almost whispered 

Alex nodded, crying. 

“The blood test?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded again, “Positive”. 

Maggie gasped, dropping the bag on the floor and taking her hands to her mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked, her whole body shaking. 

“100% baby” Alex said, walking closer to her. 

“Ughhh” William grunted, pulling at his shirt, “I can’t read it from here” He frowned. 

Maggie turned to him, kissing his head and closing her eyes. Breathing into him. 

“It says that you are a big brother” Alex explained softly. 

“A big brother?” William asked confused 

Maggie kissed his nose, “There is a baby in my belly” She whispered. 

“There is a baby in your belly?!” He asked surprised. 

Maggie nodded, tears coming down her eyes. 

William gasped and leaned down against Maggie’s belly, “Hellooooo” 

Maggie and Alex laughed hard. 

“Im your big brother!” He shouted against Maggie’s belly. 

“My silly boy” Maggie ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Im gonna tell Gertrude!!!” He said, running out of the room. 

Silence fell upon the room suddenly. 

“Are you mad?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Maggie looked at her, “There is a baby in my belly” She said, touching her belly gently.

“There is” Alex nodded with a smile.

”Oh My God” Maggie said, everything starting to feel real suddenly, “We are having a baby”

”We are” Alex said, pulling Maggie closer and pressing their foreheads together. 

Maggie caught Alex’s lips in a kiss. A desperate kiss.

“Your baby is in my belly” Maggie whispered into her lips.

”My baby is in your belly” Alex reaffirmed.

Maggie shook her head and gently pushed Alex. Smiling widely, she started pacing around, “We are having a baby Alex. A baby. Kid number 2!” She said.

Alex laughed and followed Maggie with her eyes.

“Its...Its happening. I mean...When I—“

”You are due for July approximately” Alex cut her off already knowing what Maggie wanted to know, “But of course, We will know for sure in our first appointment with Dr. Armstrong” 

The name brought a smile to Maggie’s face. Dr. Armstrong was Maggie’s Ob-Gyn with William. 

“Oh My God Alex!!” Maggie ran to Alex and jumped on her, hugging her tightly. 

“I know!” Alex hugged her and kissed her face. 

“When are we telling everyone?” Maggie asked anxiously.

”Not now. I was thinking maybe for New Year’s eve?” Alex buried her face in Maggie’s neck. 

“Sounds good” Maggie cuddled Alex closer. 

William came running into the room with an old teddy bear in his hand. 

“Look! For the baby” William said, giving Maggie the teddy bear. 

“Oh but sweetheart....This is yours. You love this” Maggie knelt down in front of the boy. 

“My baby can have it” William shrugged with a smile. 

“Your baby, uh?” Alex knelt down as well and pulled William into her arms. 

“Our baby” William said giggling. 

 

The rest of the day consisted of brief visits to Families. William eagerly collecting presents in each home. Alex and Maggie told William he couldn’t say anything about the pregnancy and William did very good. 

Alex kept Maggie in her arms at all times and Maggie was so ready for Over-Protective Alex. She remembered how she was when she got pregnant with William and Maggie loved it. 

When the night came and they went back home, It was almost imposible to calm William down from the excitement of the day but thankfully they were able to put the boy to sleep. 

“Hey” Alex said, coming into the bathroom where Maggie was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection.

”Hey” Maggie smiled. 

Alex hugged her from behind and kissed her softly on the back of her neck. 

Maggie closed her eyes, “So....you got me pregnant?” Maggie asked.

Alex pushed her body closer against Maggie and continued kissing her neck.

”What did you do?” Maggie moaned, closing her eyes and pushing her ass back against Alex. 

Alex brushed Maggie’s hair away from her back and started kissing her shoulders. 

Maggie pulled herself from the bathroom counter and turned their bodies around, now she had Alex against the counter. 

“I asked you a question” Maggie said, slowly opening Alex’s pants.

”Did you came inside of me without telling me?” Maggie whispered against her ear, her hand inside of her pants, rubbing her dripping clit. 

Alex reached for the door and pushed it closed. She then leaned back into the counter, looking at Maggie with a smirk. Maggie’s hand down in Alex’s pants desperately, Her lips swollen with desire, Her eyes dark with Pleasure and her cheeks red from hunger. 

Oh yes, Alex Danvers was so ready for her new reality. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! ❤️ 
> 
> Thank You for the patience. You guys are the best. Good things coming up. Stay with me? Please comment, you know they make me happy. 
> 
> Love You all!

Gentle kisses on her belly slowly awoke Maggie. She opened her eyes and noticed that it was still dark outside. 

“Are we there already?” Maggie smiled at her wife kissing her still flat belly. 

“Since day 1” Alex said in between kisses, “My baby is in there baking”.

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and laughed, “Baking?”

Alex stopped the kisses and looked up to Maggie, “Roasting?” 

Maggie laughed softly again.

”It doesn’t really matter. He or She is my Peanut” Alex went back to kissing Maggie’s Soft belly. 

“You are not calling our baby Peanut” Maggie yawned.

”Too late. I love it” Alex said with a smile. 

Maggie shook her head and looked at the clock on their nightstand; 5:15am. 

“We need to get up babe” Maggie said

The whole gang planned on spending New Year’s eve at Lena’s Cabin in the Mountains. National City was colder than ever so they might as well enjoy some real snow. 

Alex crawled back up and kissed Maggie’s lips. 

“We are having a baby” Alex whispered into Maggie’s lips. 

“I know” Maggie said biting her lip to stop herself from screaming excitedly. 

Alex caught Maggie’s lips in a more heated kiss, opening their mouth and allowing their tongue to meet gracefully. 

Alex’s phone started ringing, It was Kara.

”Yes Kara?” Alex answered coldly.

”Well good morning to you too Sunshine” Kara said sarcastically.

”I was making out with my wife” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s shoulder.

”Wow...What a surprise” Kara said and Alex swore she could feel Kara rolling her eyes, “Anyways...Me and Lena are already on our way. James and Lucy also are on their way”

”Alright, We will be leaving soon” Alex said, standing up from the bed to the bathroom.

”Like always, You guys and Winn & Lyra are always late” Kara said. 

“You do know we have kids, Right?” Alex said, sitting on the toilet.

”Alex...Are you peeing?” 

“Bye Kara” Alex said hanging up. 

Maggie walked into the bathroom naked. Alex still on the toilet with a very messy hair. Maggie turned the water from the shower on and jumped in. Alex flushed the toilet and joined Maggie to take advantage of the hot water. 

Their suitcased was already ready next to the front door next to a gym bag. 

Maggie went downstairs to prepare coffee. She heard William crying and minutes later, Alex was coming down with a very sleepy and grumpy William in her arms. 

“Give him to me, You take the suitcase and gym bag” Maggie said, taking William from Alex’s arms and walking to the car with him. 

She buckled William on his booster, earning a tantrum from the tired boy. 

“I know baby, but you need to buckle up” Maggie said, giving him his juice. Gertrude joined William in the backseat. 

Alex took the wheel and with Maggie on the passenger seat, They Finally drove to their destination. 

The road was silent. Minutes into the trip, William fell asleep again. Maggie enjoyed the view as they left the city and started getting into the countryside. Getting gentle kisses in her hand from Alex, She felt happy. 

3 hours later, they were driving into Lena’s Beautiful Chalet’s driveway. Recognizing the other cars parked there, They knew they were the last to arrive. 

“Finally!” Kara greeted them with a huge smile and a blanket around her shoulders. 

The place was beautiful. It was a private area with Trees and Mountains surrounding them. Other chalets could be seen in the distance.  Everything was beautifully covered in snow. 

Opening the door for William, Gertrude ran off exploring the property. 

“Stay there Danvers” Maggie quickly warned her son not to follow the dog. 

“How was the road?” Kara asked, taking the gym bag from the back of their Audi Q7. 

“It was nice” Alex said, taking the suitcase a whistling for Gertrude to come back. 

Coming up into the home, Everyone was already settled in the back porch enjoying some wine and the view.

”Your room is the last one of the hallway” Kara said, giving Maggie the gym bag, “Everyone wanted that room but I saved it for you guys” She winked.

Going upstairs, Their jaw dropped when entering their room.

It had a Window Wall that gave them a breathtaking view of the Mountains and the bright sky. 

William started jumping on the bed while Maggie hugged Alex and whispered in her ear, “We are definitely having sex with that view” 

Alex bit her lips and reached for Maggie’s lips to claim them in a soft kiss. 

“Mama can we go play in the snow?” William asked 

Alex pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her boy, “Sure thing buddy, should mommy join us?” She said looking at Maggie. 

“No, you guys go ahead” Maggie smiled 

“Ok baby” Alex kissed her cheek and ran out with William. 

Coming down from her room, Maggie joined her friends in the back porch. She could see Alex and William running around from up there. 

“Here Mags” Winn said, giving Maggie a bottle of Wine. 

“Oh no Im fine” Maggie declined the invitation to drink nervously. 

“Really?” Winn asked incredulously.

”Yeah, Promise” Maggie nodded. 

Winn shrugged and sat back down next to Lyra who had baby Lily asleep in her arms. 

James and Lucy were happily chatting with John and Lena. 

Maggie leaned into the wooden railing to look at Alex and William now sliding down the small hill with a snow tube. Gertrude overly excited jumping around the soft snow. 

“What are you thinking?” Kara softly asked, leaning next to Maggie. 

Maggie looked up at Her and smiled, “About how Happy your sister make me” She looked back down to them. 

“Well, you also make her very happy” Kara nudged her playfully.

”No...I mean” Maggie shook her head, watching Alex fall in the snow laughing, “She’s given me everything” 

Kara looked at her and remained silent.

”I never thought that I could have any of this. The house, The wife, The kid....the dog” She said chuckling shyly, “She is a dream Kara”

”You know....” Kara turned her eyes to her sister, “I witnessed endless nights of tears in her Teenage years. Not knowing or understanding why she was not attracted to boys” Kara sighed, “She was so confused and sad”

Maggie nodded silently.

”You gave her Colors Maggie. You brought light into my sister’s life” Kara rested her head in Maggie’s shoulder, “Im glad you are her Forever”

Maggie smiled and kissed her head. 

Kara noticed Alex looking at them with a huge smile and she shouted, “What are you looking at dumbass?” She said playfully.

”My two beautiful girls” Alex said before being tackled by William into the snow. 

Lena and Maggie cooked an amazing dinner (Like always) and after that, they all gathered in the living room to play boardgames. 

Maggie would search for Alex’s eyes through out the night, giving her sweet smiles...Because Alex was a dream indeed. 

Kara ended up taking William to sleep with her and Lena and *wink* *wink* Kara was the best sister in the world.

At night the view from their room was even more breathtaking. They could see the lights of the city from afar. 

Alex sat on the bed to take her shoes off and Maggie closed the door and if Maggie locked it, it was unintentional *wink* *wink*.

She walked towards Alex who was now tossing the shoes to a corner of the room. She stood in front of her and leaned down to kiss her, not wasting anytime. Her hands reaching down to the waist of her jeans. 

“Someone is eager” Alex said, pulling away from the kiss to breath. 

“Yeah Danvers, I’ve been thinking about your pussy in my mouth since we got here” Maggie said teasingly, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down to her ankles along with her pantie. 

“Relax and enjoy the view” Maggie said, kneeling comfortably between her opened legs and burying hungrily her face in her wet core. 

“Fuck” Alex hissed, biting her lips hard. Leaning back on the bed.

Maggie sucked on her pussy in an almost desperate way. Devouring it. Wrecking Alex completely.

”Oh....Fuck Mag—“ Alex choked up on her words.

Maggie kept eating her out, “This pussy is mine” She said, biting her folds and clit.

“Maggie fuck” Alex moaned, pulling a pillow on her face to drown her screams. 

Maggie pulled away and started rubbing her clit fast with her hand. 

“Oh...shit” Alex’s body jumped at the maneuver.

She came faster then ever. She came in Maggie’s mouth. Maggie swallowed every single drop. 

“Maggie Sawyer fuck....” Alex was breathing hard.

Maggie was licking her hand and her lips with a devilish smile. 

Alex stood up and pulled open Maggie’s shirt. Her bra, her pants and panties flew across the room in minutes. Alex mouth was all over her body. 

“Alex” Maggie moaned completely at her mercy. 

Both naked and kissing their bodies. Touching places they already knew by heart but kept feeling  sublime to touch and taste. 

After eating Maggie out, She walked breathless towards the suitcase and took her strap-on to put it on. 

“Fuck” Maggie said, Alex walking hungrily towards her with the very erected dick.  

Maggie stood from the bed and pressed her back against the Window wall, biting her lips and teasing Alex to fuck her right There.

Alex pressed her body against Maggie’s, devouring her neck. Maggie moaning, Alex’s dick pressed against her lower belly. 

Maggie turned around and teased Alex with her beautiful ass. 

“Fuck Maggie, that ass is gonna kill me one day” Alex said, leaning down and biting it. 

Maggie gasped and looked down, noticing that Alex just marked her ass with a bite. 

“You got me pregnant without telling me and now you are biting and marking me...” Maggie said, breathless already “Do you think I am your possession?” Maggie bit a moan. 

“Reality check” Alex bit her shoulder, leaving another mark, “You fucking are”.

”Then fucking act like it Danvers and put that dick inside of me” She said, pushing her ass back against Alex. 

Alex took the dick and thrust it inside Maggie’s ass, “Like this?” She whispered in her ear. 

Maggie couldn’t talk. She pressed her forehead on the glass and moved her ass against Alex’s thrusts. 

“Harder” Maggie demanded.

Alex was fucking her hard already. Her hands gripping Maggie’s hips tightly. 

“I said harder Danvers” Maggie hissed, pushing her ass back wanting more. 

Alex didn’t wanted to lose perspective. Maggie was pregnant. 

“Babe...” Alex was breathless, “Babe....” She tried to speak but Maggie was pushing her ass hard against her. The strap-on’s base smothering and suctioning on her clit. 

Alex pressed her body completely against the wall preventing Maggie to move her hips, “Wait baby...” Alex whispered into her hair. The dick buried deep inside of her. 

“Alex please” Maggie pleaded

”I dont want to hurt you baby” Alex’s body was trembling from desire. 

“You will not hurt me at all” Maggie reassured her, “Please please fuck me hard Alex” 

“God Maggie what are you doing to me?” Alex felt her knees weak. 

Maggie knew she needed control of the situation, “I want to ride you”.

Alex moaned at the request. Kissing the back of her neck, she gently pulled out of Maggie. 

Alex sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. Maggie straddled her, taking the whole dick in. 

“Fuck fuck” She moaned loud, completely filled. 

Maggie started moving her hips fast back and forth. 

“Maggie baby” Alex whimpered, burying her face in Maggie’s chest. 

Alex body tensed up completely while she suddenly came, “Maggie I—“ 

Alex words were cut off by Maggie’s lips. Alex was dripping between her legs from under the strap-on, but Maggie kept riding her wildly. Alex’s now overly sensitive clit was deliciously suffering from Maggie’s ravages of desire. 

“You are fucking crazy” Alex hissed, pushing Maggie against the floor, her on top. Her hips smashing Maggie’s.

”Fucking yes” Maggie moaned loud, “Harder baby” 

Alex thrusted deep and hard. Their bodies  drenched in sweat. 

Maggie gripped Alex’s ass hard, encouraging her to fuck harder. 

They came together gloriously. Alex breathlessly pulling the strap-on off of her. She cupped her own pussy, “Damn it” She hissed. 

“Let me” Maggie reached to put her hand between Alex’s legs. 

“No baby...its too sensitive damn it” Alex said, her hand on her clit. 

“Let me baby” Maggie whispered, softly taking Alex’s throbbing pussy in her hand. 

“Maggie I swea—“

”Shhhh” Maggie whispered, painfully slowly caressing her pussy, “Its ok baby” 

“Maggie please, I swear” Alex hissed desperately, trying to take Maggie’s hand away. 

“Gentle...gentle” she whispered, her fingers slowly rubbing Alex’s clit. 

“Im gonna come Maggie damn it” Alex moaned and bit her lip. 

Maggie smirked. God god god....Wrecking Alex like this was her guilty pleasure. 

“Its ok baby....im just being gentle” Maggie whispered again, her fingers slowly rubbing Alex’s swollen clit, “Do you want my tongue baby?” 

“Maggie please...I can’t come anymore please” Alex pleaded breathless. 

“I just want to taste baby, really quick” Maggie crawled down and slowly rubbed Alex’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

”Oh fuck” Alex moaned, “Take it all Maggie pease” 

“Not all baby....Shhh” Maggie said, gently rubbing her clit with her tongue. 

Alex felt like combusting. She felt like passing out while she came. In 9 years of marriage, Maggie has never made her come in such a torturous and delicious way. 

Maggie crawled back to her side and pecked Alex on the lips, “Hey” She smiled innocently.

Alex was completely out of breath and to be honest, Out of this world. 

“God Maggie....” Alex looked at her in disbelief, “I dont even know what to say”

”Did you liked it?” Maggie asked now feeling worried.

”Maggie Sawyer.....Damn it” Alex pulled her in for a Kiss, “I fucking Love you so much. I am so fucking in love with you. I loved it in ways that makes me feel kind of guilty and ashamed” She said shyly.

Maggie smiled, “You don't have to feel ashamed. Everything is allowed between you and me baby” 

They kissed.

They fell asleep on the floor, naked.

 

The next days were amazing. They played in the snow, went hiking, Went snowboarding and played board games at night. All together constantly. 

It was the 31th already. Everyone was dressed nicely. Lena and Kara put on the decoration they bought for the occasion. Gold & Silver ballons were everywhere. 

William was running around with a 2018 hat, playing with Gertrude. 

It was almost 12am and everyone was out in the porch, laughing and being silly. 

“Ok come on guys, one last selfie” Alex said, pulling her cellphone put and gesturing for everyone to come closer together. John taking William ans Baby Lily in his arms. 

“Ok, ready?” She said, stretching her cellphone and hitting Video Rec instead of Picture. 

Everyone looked at the camera smiling.

”Now say.....Maggie is pregnant!” Alex said with a huge smile. 

Everyone went crazy screaming and hugging Alex and Maggie. 

”Oh my god!!!” Kara jumped on Alex. 

“It is not a secret anymore!” William shouted excitedly from John’s arms. 

Lucy and James cleared their throats. 

“Well....since tonight we are sharing beautiful news. Me and Lucy have some news of our own to share” James said with a smile, nodding at Lucy.

”Remember the 6yrs old girl from Colombia that Me and James have been trying to adopt?” Lucy asked, fighting back the tears, “They called us Yesterday. She is coming home with us next week....Forever”

And everyone is crying and hugging eachother because more happiness was always welcomed.

And Alex is hugging Kara tightly because adoption means the world to them. And William is excited for a new cousin, jumping off John’s arms and running to hug his Mommy and kiss her belly. 

And no one noticed that it was January first already. No one noticed the beautiful fireworks in the black sky. 

And John is smiling and crying....Because he is The Last Son of Mars...but on earth? On earth he was a father and a grandfather. 

On Earth he would never ever be alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra chapter is just a little something for you guys to make things fun & interesting. Alex’s Facebook update will be on the next chapter. 
> 
> THE REAL UPDATE IS CHAPTER 3, Go read it!!

**Maggie Sawyer’s Facebook Updates:**

I’m not saying I like boys....I’m saying I’m going crazy over THIS Boy, My Boy! 

——————

My wife really know how to put a smile on me. Lucky Me? Absolutely! Thanks baby ❤️ #ChristmasGifts

—————

I still find it unbelievable to call you My Wife. Spending everyday by your side is a true Joy & Blessing. I love You Forever Baby!

And yes! She knows how to surf and how to snowboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex Danvers’s Facebook Updates:**

Thanks to my sister in law for such an amazing New Year’s Eve Weekend! 

—————

My Girl got me the latest in Tactical Watch. She knows me too damn well! #NerdAlert 

—————

Who is Who? #DanversSisters 

————

Me & My Wife made THIS! My Kid, My World.

—————

She takes my breath away every day. My soulmate. A lifetime with YOU my Love. 

—————

My entire 2018 in one picture. I can not wait to hold you! Mama loves you Peanut! 

 


End file.
